Kiss Kiss Fall in Love
by Stormfire76
Summary: "In the chaos of a Shadowhunter world, it could be hard to find moments like this — moments where the only things that mattered were matching their breaths and feeling the thump of each other's heartbeats." This story is a series of those moments... In other words, this is a bunch of unrelated drabbles in which much kissing occurs and everything is mostly fluff.
1. French Kiss - Sizzy

**New story! (** **I'm sorry if anyone waiting for WAM happens to read this but I promise this fic isn't the reason I haven't updated it yet.)** **A while back, I opened up requests for a list of prompts on tumblr, and by some weird stroke of luck I ended up with a** ** _ton_** **of requests, mostly for tmi even though I don't even post about tmi that often? Whatever. Anyway, since I got _so_ many requests for this book series, I figured I might as well post them all here in one place. They're all fairly short drabbles - 500 words or less for each - but since I have at least ten of them written out already, expect updates every few days. Most of them will be Simon/Isabelle or Magnus/Alec because that's what I got the most requests for, but I have a few for other pairings as well.**

 **Also, feel free to request a type of kiss (or combination of kiss types) and a pairing for me to write in a future drabble! Thanks, and I hope you enjoy this story! (FYI I don't own The Mortal Instruments.)**

 **Here's the list of kiss types haha:**

1\. "Good morning" kiss

2\. Kiss on the forehead

3\. Drunk/sloppy kiss

4\. Awkward kiss

5\. Angry kiss

6\. "I'm sorry" kiss

7\. "I've missed you" kiss

8\. Seductive kiss

9\. "War's End" kiss

10\. "Goodbye" kiss

11\. "I almost lost you" kiss

12\. Kiss on the nose

13\. Kiss on the ear

14\. Kiss on the neck

15\. Kiss on the back

16\. French kiss

17\. Shy kiss

18\. Surprised kiss

19\. Sad kiss

20\. Exhausted parents kiss

21\. Jealous kiss

22\. Giggly kiss

23\. Last kiss

24\. Returned from the dead kiss

25\. "We can never be together" kiss

 **And here's the shortest drabble I wrote for this thing, just so there's** ** _some_** **sort of writing in this first chapter!**

* * *

 **16\. French Kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

Simon wasn't sure how they ended up like this, Izzy's legs tangled through his as they lay on their sides and kissed, her tongue brushing his and running along his teeth before pulling back. But he certainly wasn't complaining. With a contented sigh that made Isabelle snuggle even closer to him, he teased her lower lip with his tongue before returning to non-French-kissing, sucking on her lips gently and enjoying the feel of her hands in his hair. In the chaos of a Shadowhunter world, it could be hard to find moments like this — moments where the only things that mattered were Simon and Isabelle, right here, matching their breaths and feeling the thump of each other's heartbeats.

Simon sighed again and rolled, pushing Isabelle against the bed so he could kiss her better. Alarms could blare at any second, forcing them to pull apart and grab their weapons. He was determined to make the most of this moment while it lasted.


	2. Kiss on the Nose - Malec

**Posting another chapter because that first one was basically all introductions, which is lame. :)**

 **(I don't own TMI.)**

* * *

 **12\. Kiss on the nose - Magnus/Alec**

Alec crossed his arms. "Absolutely _not_."

"But Alec—"

"I am _not_ going clothes shopping in that"—he gestured vaguely—" _place_."

"Oh, Alec, it's a clothing store like any other. No need to get so _flustered_." Then Magnus smiled, knowing full well what that smile did to Alec's heart rate.

However, Alec wasn't giving up so easily this time. This was crossing a line. "Magnus, I am perfectly happy with my choice of attire," he insisted, sticking his thumbs through the holes in his sweater. "I'm comfortable and warm, and that's all that matters. Besides, I thought you said you _liked_ my sweaters."

"Believe me, Alexander, I _do_ ," Magnus said in a low, rough voice, grabbing the fabric of said clothing item and pulling Alec toward him. "I _adore_ your sweaters. They do wonders for your eyes."

Alec felt a flush creeping up his neck. What was going on? Magnus _knew_ he didn't like PDA… "L-look, Magnus," he attempted, knowing his voice was strangled and hating it. "If you like my sweaters so much, why are you trying to give my wardrobe a complete overhaul?"

"I'm _not_ ," Magnus promised, still in that intoxicating voice. "It's just _one_ outfit for _one_ party. Just so you can have some _fun_ for once in your life. That's all."

Alec tried one last time. "Magnus—"

"Don't worry, the fun won't be _too_ irresponsible. I know you wouldn't enjoy that." Magnus leaned closer, his lips just a few inches away from Alec's. "Come on, Alexander."

He gulped. "Just one outfit?"

"Just one."

"I—all right then," Alec exhaled, distracted by Magnus's mouth, which was coming closer and closer—

And suddenly diverted its path, landing on his nose instead. "That's the spirit," Magnus said, a conniving grin taking over his face. "I knew you'd come around."

Alec's mouth dropped open. "Magnus! That's not fair!"

Magnus blinked his (long, stupidly attractive) eyelashes innocently. "What's not fair?"

Alec just groaned and followed his boyfriend into the store. He _really_ hated it when Magnus did that.


	3. Nose Kiss and Shy Kiss - Sizzy

**I love these two nerdssssssss. Also I haven't read any of the Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy bc I'm waiting for it to come out as a book, so sorry if something in this isn't canonically accurate. :)**

 **And I still don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **12+17. Kiss on the nose+Shy kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

When Isabelle leaped backwards from the last demon, seraph blade gleaming in the darkness and the dust that the demon left behind, Simon had absolutely no idea what to say. This was the first time he had seen her fight demons since he regained his memories—or some of them, anyway—and she was… she was… "Insane," he blurted out. "That was insane, you're insane—um, I mean that in the best possible way."

Isabelle threw her head back and laughed, even while she wiped the demon's blood off on the grass. "Aw, Simon, I know you do," she said, her dark eyes gleaming in the light of her blade. "Thanks."

"But I—I—" Simon tried to find the words and eventually settled on, "You're _amazing_ , and I'm so ordinary."

Isabelle had been scanning the gloom for signs of other demons, but at his words, she whipped her head back around and frowned. "You're far from ordinary, Simon Lewis. You were a mortal who knew about Shadowhunters, then a vampire, then a Daylighter, then my boyfriend—and the fact that you survived that is impressive in and of itself—and then you gave it all up to save us, and now you're going to be a Shadowhunter yourself." She sheathed her blade and took his hands. "You're not ordinary, Simon. You're a _hero_."

Even if he didn't quite believe those words—not yet—Simon knew an opportunity when he saw one. Careful, nervous, and afraid to make eye contact while he moved, Simon leaned forward and kissed her nose. "Thanks for that, Izzy," he said. "Hopefully, I'll be able to live up to your opinion of me someday."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled him down for a _real_ kiss, one that left Simon's ears ringing and his heart pounding. "That's what you don't get, Simon. You already _have_."


	4. I've Missed You Kiss - Stamatis

**I adore minor characters, so I was extremely excited when an anon asked me to write this way back when I was making these things. :) Enjoy!**

 **(And I'm Christian so I went with my beliefs that God/heaven/hell/etc. are real. I don't mean to offend anyone who believes something different, though!)**

 **Also, I still don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **7\. "I've missed you" kiss - Steven/Amatis**

As pain seized her body and her vision darkened around the edges, Amatis was grateful that the last thing she saw was Luke's face, his blue eyes shining at her with love and forgiveness — even though it was forgiveness Amatis knew she didn't deserve. After everything she'd done as one of Jonathan's Endarkened, she didn't even deserve that one last glance at her brother. Apparently, God was merciful after all.

What she didn't realize was just how far God's mercy extended. When her eyes closed for good, Amatis expected to wake up in a fiery, desolate landscape. Instead, something tugged at her pelvis (if she even still had a pelvis) and yanked her into a white, featureless room. Amatis hesitated, then reached out and touched the walls. Could this really be—?

" _Amatis_!"

Oh, _God._ In an instant, a flood of memories, good and bad, danced across her vision. She whirled around and froze, staring into the deep blue eyes of a man she'd once tried to forget. " _Stephen_?"

Her ex-husband didn't waste words. "I love you, Amatis," he breathed, reaching out and tracing the outline of her cheekbones. "But I know that what I've done… Can you ever forgive me? For the terrible things I've done to you — and to everyone else?"

Amatis's lips parted. "Stephen," she whispered, "I forgave you years ago."

As soon as she finished shaping the words, a smile cracked open Stephen's face. "Oh, thank _God_." Then he scooped her into his arms and nudged her mouth farther open with a kiss that warmed her whole body —if this was actually a body. "By the Angel, I missed you."

Amatis didn't understand how she was here — how _either_ of them was here, really. She could tell that this wasn't Hell, but she couldn't quite believe that they were in Heaven, either. They'd both committed too many sins while in the Circle, and she'd destroyed even more lives while she was one of the Endarkened. Maybe they were somewhere in between… But Amatis decided that for the moment, questions could wait. Stephen was here with her, and that was far more mercy than she'd ever hoped to receive.

So she just smiled, ran her fingers through his golden hair — oh, how she'd dreamed of seeing that hair of his, how she'd dreamed of seeing all of him one last time — and kissed him again. "Oh, Stephen. You can't imagine how much I missed you too."


	5. Jealous Kiss - Malec

**Time for another Malec prompt! Two reminders first: one, you can review and request things if you'd like, and two, I don't own TMI. :)**

* * *

 **21\. Jealous kiss - Magnus/Alec**

Magnus had brought Alec to this party to have fun, but he wasn't supposed to be having _this_ much fun. And _especially_ not in a designer outfit Magnus had picked out himself.

With a growl, he shoved his way between the two guys dancing in front of Alec (and _winking_ at him, ugh, where was their sense of decency) and yanked his boyfriend forward by the shirt, kissing him like there weren't a bunch of nosy idiots standing around and gawking. Okay, so maybe Magnus didn't have much of a sense of decency either.

Eventually, he pulled away, still holding onto the fabric of Alec's shirt. His boyfriend looked dazed. "What," Alec said slowly, "was _that_?"

Magnus just smiled and curled his hand around Alec's shoulder, leaning in to press another kiss to his ear. "That," he whispered, "was proof to everyone in this hovel of a bar that you're _mine_."

Alec frowned and crossed his arms. "Magnus, I don't _belong_ to anyone." When Magnus stepped back, his eyes wide and his mouth turned down, Alec relented. "All right, maybe I belong to you just a little."

"A little?" Magnus said. "I can work with that." Then he kissed Alec again because really, everyone in the immediate area was already staring. He might as well make the most of the moment.


	6. I Almost Lost You Kiss - Sizzy

**You know, it'd be nice to get a review for this story every once in a while, just so I know that people are actually enjoying these drabbles... Oh well. Hopefully whoever reads this likes this chapter! (P.S. I don't own TMI.)**

* * *

 **6+11. "I'm sorry" kiss + "I almost lost you" kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

By the time they finally pulled Simon out from the rubble, Isabelle was crying, and she didn't even care that everyone around her could see. As Alec and Magnus started examining his injuries, she could barely remember how to breathe. "Simon?" she croaked. "Are you okay? Si- _Simon_!"

Slowly, painstakingly, he opened his eyes and squinted at her through smashed glasses. "Izzy? That you?"

Isabelle squeaked and swooped down on him, wanting to hug him but afraid of worsening his injuries. She consoled herself with the knowledge that he was bloody and bruised and probably had at least five broken bones, but at least he was alive and conscious. "You-you're alive," she hiccuped, sliding her hands around his cheeks. "I'm so glad you're alive."

Simon furrowed his eyebrows, even though the movement made him wince. "H-hey, 's okay," he said, stumbling over his words. "I'm—"

"An _idiot?_ " Isabelle hissed through her tears. "Yeah, you are! W-we were _safe_ , Simon, we'd _escaped_ , and then you ran right back in because—"

"Clary was in danger!" he protested. "She didn't know the building was coming down! I had to warn her!"

"You didn't even have time to _find_ her before the building collapsed, you dummy!" Isabelle cried. "What was the point?!"

"Hey, you know you don't have to be jealous—"

"I'm not _jealous!_ " Isabelle said, knowing she was probably shrieking at this point. "But you can't keep risking your life like that for no reason!"

"I _had_ a reason," Simon said stubbornly. Then his eyes widened. "Speaking of which, where _is_ Clary? I didn't get to her in time! Is she—?"

"I'm fine, Simon!" Clary called from where Jace was giving her a healing rune. "Listen to your girlfriend!"

"But—"

Isabelle decided to seize her opening. "See, Clary is _fine_ ," she growled. "She can take care of herself, just like any Shadowhunter. You can't do that to me again!" Finally, she couldn't take it anymore, seeing Simon pale and bleeding and broken on the ground. She bent her neck and kissed him, even though all she tasted was dirt. "I almost lost you _again_ ," she sobbed. "First when you became a vampire, then when you — and then again when you summoned Raziel — and then — and in the demon realms with Magnus's dad…. You've got to stop _doing this to me!"_

After a moment of stunned silence, Simon finally stopped arguing. Instead, he reached up one filthy hand, brushed her hair out of her face, and managed to raise himself just far enough off the ground to kiss her again. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I'm sorry."


	7. Returning from the Dead Kiss - Malec

**Oops I forgot to update this story! Here, hope you enjoy this Malec drabble!**

 **I don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **24\. Returning from the dead kiss - Magnus/Alec**

Magnus rubbed his hands together, muttered a spell, and pressed them to Alec's chest, praying to any god, demon, or angel who would listen. _Don't let him die, don't let him — well, actually, he's already dead, so please let him come back to life, please let him come back to life let him live let him live let him —_

Alec shuddered and coughed. Magnus whooped and high-fived Jace, who was crouching anxiously at his side — only he sort of forgot about the sparks still crackling between his fingers and accidentally electrocuted the Shadowhunter. Jace cursed and shook out his hand, but he didn't really seem to mind. Besides, Magnus had more important things to think about, like the fact that Alec's eyes were open and he was squinting up at Magnus. "What… did you do to my _parabatai?_ "

"Forget him!" Magnus crowed. "You're alive!" After making sure his hands were spark-free this time, Magnus grabbed Alec's face and kissed him everywhere — mouth, forehead, nose, cheeks, jaw — it didn't matter. "I'm" — kiss — "so" — kiss — "glad" — kiss — "you're" — kiss — "alive." Kiss.

Eventually, Alec wrenched his head free and scowled. "I don't need your saliva all over my face, Magnus. And seriously, take care of Jace. I can smell skin burning."

Magnus shook his head. "That's _your_ skin, Alexander. It took quite a few sparks to get your heart beating again."

"I… oh. That bad, huh?" Alec bit his lip. "In that case, carry on."

Magnus didn't need to be asked twice.


	8. Good Morning Kiss - Sizzy

**It's been a few days since the last update so for anyone who cares, here's another chapter! I don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **1+16+22. Good morning kiss/French kiss/Giggly kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

Simon woke up to a loud, incessant banging. "What the — Mom, what do you—"

" _Simon! Open the window!_ "

He blinked one eye open and squinted at his window, which was _way_ too bright for… for whatever-time-it-was in the morning. Who the heck was trying to get him out of — " _Isabelle_?"

"Shhh, I brought coffee," Isabelle hissed. "Now let me in!"

Simon didn't need to be told twice. He rolled out of bed and hauled the window open, awake enough to remember that it was a bad idea to keep his girlfriend waiting. "Izzy, why are you here?"

"Wanted to see you," she responded, handing him the coffees and then rolling inside.

"But how did you get _up_ here — oh, never mind, it's nice to see you — _mmph_."

Simon just barely had time to drop the coffees on his bookshelf before Isabelle was attacking him with a kiss, wrapping her arms around his back and backing up towards his bed as they kissed. "Good… morning?" he gasped between kisses.

"I haven't seen you all _week_ ," Isabelle responded, nudging his mouth open with her lips. "I missed — _Simon_ , what is it _now_?" He'd yanked his head away as soon as her tongue had slipped into his mouth.

"I — I — I haven't brushed my teeth yet!" Simon stammered, nervously patting down his hair. "I didn't expect you to show up! And I, um…"

Isabelle glanced toward the floor, sighing, and then suddenly burst into a fit of giggles.

" _What_?"

She looked up at him, her eyes gleaming, and said, "Are those _Star Wars boxers_?"

Simon blanched. "Oh, God, I…" He really didn't have a good explanation for this one.

Isabelle just snorted and kissed him again, even though her shoulders were still shaking with laughter. "It's okay, Simon, I knew you were a nerd before we even started dating. Now go brush your teeth so we can get back to" — she ran her tongue over her lips suggestively — "what we were doing _earlier_."

At that, Simon forgot his embarrassment over his choice of underwear and grinned. "Yes, ma'am."


	9. Kiss on the Neck - Sizzy

**Sorry it's been a week since the last chapter! I've been busy and didn't notice the time passing, oops. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **14\. Kiss on the neck - Simon/Isabelle**

* * *

A few minutes into their latest makeout session, Isabelle suddenly rolled off of Simon and propped herself up with her elbows. Simon licked his lips nervously. She didn't look _mad_ , exactly, but Isabelle stopping in the middle of some excellent kissing was never a good sign. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

Isabelle shook her head, sending wisps of dark hair flying. "You hardly ever do anything _wrong_ , Simon. It's just… how come you never kiss me on the neck?"

Simon blinked. "Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "I mean, you have no problem kissing me anywhere else, but I can't remember the last time you even _touched_ my neck. You have to admit that that's a little weird."

"Oh." Simon pushed himself onto his own elbows, matching his girlfriend's posture. "I don't know, Izzy. Just… don't _you_ think it's a little weird? The neck is, uh, vampire territory."

"Oh, _Simon_ ," Isabelle sighed. "You certainly didn't seem to mind that when you _were_ a vampire. You've had to drink my blood before, remember? After that, a little kiss is nothing!"

"Yeah, I did that _while I was a vampire_ ," Simon admitted. "But I'm not a vampire anymore, and now every time I see your neck I just think about how afraid I was to drink your blood, and how easily I could have lost control and killed you, and how many problems came with being a vampire, especially a Daylighter, and how—"

" _Simon!_ " Isabelle blew her hair out of her face, scooted over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dragging him down on top of her. "You're not a vampire anymore. You don't have to be afraid of losing control." She flashed a grin at him, one that really should have scared Simon instead of catching his breath in his throat, and slowly turned his head and started nipping at his ear.

"Besides," she breathed, "a little" — she dropped a kiss at the spot where his jaw and neck met — "loss of control" — now a few along his jawline — "can be a _good_ thing." That was when she reached his neck and sucked hard.

"All _right_ ," Simon gasped eventually. "You've made your point."

"Do you want me to stop?" Isabelle asked, still nosing along his neck.

"Hell, no."

"That's what I thought."


	10. Good Morning Kiss - Malec

**This one's short, but I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **1+2. Good morning kiss/Kiss on the forehead - Magnus/Alec**

* * *

Alec rolled over, stretching his arms over his head, and banged his mouth on Magnus's chin. "Oof, sorry," he winced, running his tongue over his aching teeth.

Magnus just laughed and kissed whatever part of Alec's face his lips were lined up with, which happened to be his forehead. "That was by far the clumsiest kiss you've ever attempted, Alexander."

"Oh, shut up," Alec grumbled. "That wasn't supposed to be a kiss. You _know_ not to get too close to me in the morning. God, you're lucky none of my teeth are broken."

"I'm _sorry_ ," Magnus purred, kissing Alec's forehead again and then trailing kisses down the bridge of his nose. "I just got so _excited_ that you were finally awake." Finally, Magnus found Alec's mouth and gave him a kiss that made him forget about the pain in his gums. And then another kiss… and another… "I've been awake for _ages_ ," he whispered between kisses. "I even made you breakfast."

Alec grabbed Magnus by the neck and pulled him down for another kiss — and then paused halfway, frowning. "You _hate_ cooking."

Magnus's gold-green cat eyes glinted in the morning light. "All right, so maybe I ordered breakfast." He finished the path to Alec's mouth, teasing it open with a grin. "That doesn't mean it won't be delicious."


	11. Kiss on the Nose - Clace

**This one is for Girl123, who asked me to "do one about Clace", and Blahblahbooks, who asked, "** **Could you maybe do a clace one where clary's cold and jace is cuddling her to keep her warm with a nose kiss one? And it gets a little heated;)". I hope you both enjoy this drabble! (Even though it's nowhere near Christmas right now haha.)**

 **I don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **12\. Kiss on the Nose - Clary/Jace**

* * *

"You're cold," Jace said, frowning at her.

"I'm not," Clary insisted, crossing her arms. (Just to keep the record straight, she was definitely crossing her arms because she was annoyed, _not_ because she was cold.)

"It's New York in the middle of winter," he pointed out. "Of course you're cold."

"I'm _not_ —"

"Fine, then. _I'm_ cold. Can we go back to the Institute now?"

"No! We're not moving until they light the tree!"

Jace wound his scarf more tightly around his neck. "There's no reason why we can't watch it on TV like the rest of the world," he complained. "That'd probably give us a better view anyway. The tree's almost a hundred feet tall and I _still_ can't see it over all these people. And you're short! There's no _way_ you can see anything."

Clary punched him in the arm. "Don't call me short," she said. "And who cares about the view? I'm here for the _atmosphere_."

Jace's mouth dropped open. "The _atmosphere_? Clary! I mean, yeah, these people are unusually nice for New Yorkers, and it's a miracle that the snow on the ground hasn't all turned to slush yet, but is that really worth freezing our a—"

"Jace, _we're not leaving_!"

Jace stared at her, pretending to feel wounded, for maybe five seconds. Then he got a gleam in his eyes that Clary was instantly suspicious of. "Fine," he said. "We don't have to leave."

Clary narrowed her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah," he grinned. "I'll just find another way to keep us warm." Before Clary could ask what he meant, Jace wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in Clary's neck.

She scrunched up her shoulders and pushed him away. " _Jace_ , don't do that! Your nose is cold!"

"So's yours," he answered. With a wink, he swooped forward and pressed a lingering kiss on her cherry-red nose. "Did that make it any warmer?"

"Not really," she said. "Your mouth is cold too."

Without warning, Jace slammed his lips against hers. Clary allowed herself to lean into him and wrap her arms around his neck (wow, his scarf was soft) until he pulled back and said, "So's yours."

Clary glared at him. "Way to ruin the moment, Jace. Just for that, I'm stealing your scarf."

"Ha! So you _are_ cold."

If it wasn't fifteen degrees outside, she would have stuck out his tongue at him. Instead, she settled for making a face. "All right. You win. I'm cold. Can I have your scarf now?"

"Nope." Before she could yell at him, he added, "We can share it, though." With that, he whipped open his scarf and wound it around Clary's neck, pulling her close. This time, Jace didn't break the kiss to make a stupid joke. Clary snuggled close, enjoying the taste of hot chocolate on his lips (as well as his body heat). Jace cupped her cheeks with his gloved hands, warming her even further. She smiled into their kiss, thinking that maybe waiting for the tree to light wouldn't take so long after all—

"Hey, you two! Save it for New Year's!"

Without moving away from Clary one inch, Jace flashed his middle finger in the direction of the speaker. "I changed my mind," he murmured into Clary's ear. "These people are _not_ unusually nice for New Yorkers."

She laughed, and puffs of her breath floated into the darkening sky. "I changed my mind too," she said. "Watching the lighting of the tree on TV suddenly seems a _lot_ more fun than staying here."

Jace's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

"Mm-hmmm." She nuzzled his face, leaning in for one more quick peck on the lips. "Just think about _all_ the things we can do while we're waiting for them to start."

Clary doesn't think she's ever seen Jace move so fast. Not even while running away from demons.


	12. Angry Kisses - Malec and Sizzy

**Gonna post both of the ficlets I wrote about angry kissing in one chapter because they're both really short. :)**

* * *

 **5\. Angry Kiss - Magnus/Alec**

* * *

At this point, Magnus wasn't even sure what they were fighting about—all he knew was that it wasn't worth it. "All right, all right, I'm sorry!" he shouted, tugging Alec forward and kissing his mouth, his cheek, his jaw... everywhere. "I don't want to be angry with you anymore!"

Alec gaped at him, looking a little dazed. "Magnus—"

"I much prefer kissing you to yelling at you," he admitted, kissing Alec again. "Even if that means I have to pretend that I was wrong."

Alec frowned. " _Pretend_ that I was wrong?"

Magnus showered a trail of kisses across Alec's face and smiled. "I'm just kidding, Alexander. When it comes to this sort of thing, you're usually right."

Alec pressed a kiss of his own to the corner of Magnus's mouth and then frowned. "Wait. _Usually_?"

* * *

 **5\. Angry Kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

* * *

"Why did you go on that mission without me?" Simon cried.

"It was supposed to be simple!" Isabelle protested. "Just one minor demon—and I brought Alec!"

"Yeah, well, you should have brought me too! I'm your boyfriend, Izzy—I'm supposed to help you stay safe!"

Isabelle raised her eyebrows. "I have _way_ more experience being a Shadowhunter, Simon Lewis."

"Okay, fine, but we're supposed to protect each _other!_ I should have been there!" He traced the scratches down her face, already fading from the healing rune Alec had drawn. "These scratches could have been _so_ much worse, and you didn't even tell me you were going!"

"It was short notice—"

"Oh, shut _up_." Simon pushed her hair away from her face and caught her lips in a kiss. "Don't _ever_ ," he whispered, "scare me like that again."


	13. Jealous Kiss - Sizzy

**Ngl this one accidentally turned out kind of similar to the jealous kiss I wrote for Malec... But hopefully you like it anyway. :)**

* * *

 **21\. Jealous Kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

* * *

"Come on, Izzy, we're leaving," Simon growled, grabbing her hand and tugging her away from the dance floor.

Isabelle tossed her hair over her shoulder and frowned. "But Simon, we were having so much _fun_!" She twisted her hips a little, knowing she looked _good_ in the black mini-dress she was wearing, and cocked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you want to spend just a _little_ more time here?"

Simon narrowed his eyes. "Not with that tall asshole checking you out every two minutes."

Isabelle looked over her shoulder and noticed the guy in question for the first time — and whoa, he was _hot_. Dark hair, dark eyes, corded muscles… When he saw her looking, the guy quirked the side of his mouth upward and winked.

"Isabelle!" Simon hissed. "You don't have to check _him_ out too!"

She whirled around and was surprised to see the hurt in Simon's eyes. "Oh, come on," she said, "there's no harm in looking—"

"Yes, there _is_ ," Simon insisted, and suddenly he was twisting his hands into her hair and nudging her mouth open with his own. While Isabelle just stared at him in shock, he bit down gently on her lower lip and started pecking kisses along her jaw.

Isabelle leaned back, gasping for air and looking at Simon with wide, dilated pupils. "What," she exhaled, "was _that_?" He didn't even kiss like that when they were in _private_ , let alone in a crowded bar where they could attract spectators at any moment.

"That," Simon whispered, "was a message to everyone in this _stupid_ bar that you're _my_ girlfriend."

Isabelle laughed and kissed him back. "All right, Simon. I think they got the message."


	14. Exhausted Parents Kiss - Malec

**This is possibly my favorite prompt that I've written for these two losers. :D**

 **Also, this is the last of my pre-written prompts (I think), so I'm going to start filling all you guys' requests now! Updates might be a little slower though - once a week, maybe? - because I've started school and I have _tons_ of work to do already haha.**

 **But enough about me! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **20\. Exhausted Parents Kiss - Magnus/Alec**

* * *

"Who the _hell_ is banging on my door after dark—" Magnus yanked open the door, and Alec practically fell on him. Magnus barely managed to reach out and steady him in time, struggling under his weight a little. Since when had Alec become this heavy?

"Sorry I'm late," Alec mumbled into Magnus's ear, "and that I lost my keys, and that I kind of slammed into the door because I didn't want to risk dropping Pen…"

That was when Magnus caught sight of their sleeping daughter (at least he _hoped_ she was just sleeping) sprawled across his partner's back.

"Oh, my _God._ " Magnus rushed forward and pulled her free, laying her on the couch before hurrying back to Alec. "Are you—is she—?"

"She just fell asleep on the way back," Alec reassured him. "After her adrenaline wore off."

When Alec didn't offer up any further information, Magnus grabbed him impatiently. "Well? What _happened_?"

"Demons," Alec said, then winced, clutching his side.

"Oh, God, you're hurt—don't even _try_ to hide that pain on your face, Alexander. Let me look at that." Magnus lifted Alec's shirt and traced his injuries with light fingers. "Your ribs might not be broken, but you're still bruised as hell." He frowned. "You're usually more careful than this."

Alec shrugged. "They went for Pen."

"Oh." After Pen's parents had died in a demon attack outside of Idris, Alec had volunteered to keep her at their apartment for a few weeks, just until the Clave found some family to take her in— _without_ asking Magnus first, which strained their relationship for a while. But then Pen turned out to have Magnus's glittery fashion sense and dry humor that matched Alec's, and before Magnus could pretend to dislike her enough to make her leave, he found himself actually _enjoying_ parenting. Fast forward a few crazy months of paperwork and persuasion, and the High Warlock of Brooklyn found himself with _two_ massive dorks long-term sharing his apartment.

"I'm glad she's all right," he admitted, brushing Alec's hair out of his face, "but could you maybe avoid getting yourself smacked around next time?"

Alec smiled ruefully and apologized, then said, "We'd better carry Pen upstairs." But his eyelids were already drooping.

Magnus shook his head and kissed the corner of Alec's mouth. "Alexander, I think you've achieved good parenting status for the day. Why don't _you_ carry _yourself_ upstairs, and I'll deal with our underage rascal?"

"But I—"

"Get some sleep," Magnus insisted, leaning in and kissing Alec more roughly. "The more rested you are, the more _fun_ we can have in the morning."

Even after all these years, Alec still blushed at Magnus's insinuation. But at the same time, he tilted his head up and pressed one last kiss to Magnus's jawline before stumbling off to bed, and that told Magnus that they _would_ have some fun in the morning, no matter how exhausting parenting was.


	15. Angry Kiss - Clace

**For shortcomings who asked for "another Clace kiss" and the guest L who asked for an "angry Clace kiss". Enjoy!**

* * *

 **5\. Angry Kiss - Jace/Clary**

* * *

She was done. She was 100%, absolutely, completely and totally _done_.

"Aw, come on, Clary," Jace coaxed, trying for a lazy smile. He was nearly laying down flat, just propping himself up with his elbows, and he looked way too relaxed for the current situation they were in. It was infuriating. "Just stay a little longer."

"No! Are you kidding me? I'm tired of fighting all the time! We're finished."

Jace furrowed his eyebrows. "But Clary—"

"I have better things to do than waste my time with this—with you!"

"Oh, come on, Clary." Jace tilted his head to the side, and the way his golden hair flopped in his eyes was definitely not cute in the slightest. "If you stay for just one more round, you might even beat me this time."

"No!" She threw the dull seraph blade she was practicing with as far away as she could—which wasn't that far, considering that even a dull seraph blade was still pretty freaking heavy. "God, Jace, you know you're a thousand times better at this than I'll ever be. This is useless!"

"It's not useless," he insisted, and finally— _finally_ —he got to his feet. "You've already improved so much, and it's only been a few months. With time, you'll be able to fight as well as any other Shadowhunter out there."

She rolled her eyes. "That's a bit optimistic, don't you think?"

He ignored that. All he said was, "Besides, I'll make it worth your while."

After that, it was unfair, really. How was Clary supposed to stay angry with him when his lips were pressed against hers and his hands were skirting along the hem of her tank top? The way he grinned against her mouth was a secret weapon that he knew exactly how to use against her, and before long, Clary found herself agreeing to another round of sparring.

"Damn it, Jace," she murmured into his lips. "I really hate you sometimes."


	16. Forehead Kiss - Sizzy

**This is apparently the only story I'm capable of updating anymore because the chapters are short... Anyway, Blahblahbooks asked for "izzy has a bad dream", so here you go!**

 **(and to the anon who asked for Aline x Helen - I promise I'll write a drabble with them! I just have to refresh my memory on them because I haven't read the series in a while. [sorry!])**

* * *

 **2\. Forehead Kiss - Simon/Isabelle**

* * *

With shaking hands, Isabelle taps a few buttons on her phone, then presses it to her ear. The dial tone thrums through her body like an alarm, heightening the tension in her shoulders and arms until she has to drop the phone and put it on speaker.

"Izzy?"

When his voice echoes through her room, all her tension condenses into a jolt that nearly makes her topple off her bed. "Simon?" Her voice is shaking. Dammit, why is her voice shaking?

"Are you okay?" he asks, his concern audible even through her grainy speakers. "You don't sound okay."

"I—I—"

"You're not okay," he says decisively. "I'm coming over."

"You don't have to—"

The line cuts out.

Isabelle spends the next fifteen minutes trying to forget the events of her dream, but sitting in the dark, surrounded by room furnishings that haven't changed since she was twelve years old, that dream feels more real than anything that's happened since. When Simon peeks his head inside her door, sees her face, and immediately perches on the edge of her bed, it takes all of her strength not to melt into his arms. Then he wraps his arms around her, and she doesn't have to resist anymore.

"What happened?" he asks, rubbing circles on her back.

"I . . . it's stupid."

"Isabelle, if there's one thing I've learned about you, it's that nothing you feel is ever stupid."

She bites her lip. "Again."

"What?"

"Learned again. You had to learn it all again." She leans her head on his shoulder and tries not to cry. "Look, you really didn't have to come over. I just had a dream, okay? And in this dream, you didn't have any of your memories back, and you had no desire to either. You were perfectly fine with your mundane life, and I . . . what right did I have to interfere with that? You were happy." She sighs. "And then I woke up, and I started thinking—what if you would have been happier that way? What right did I have to come find you again?"

" _Izzy_." He brushes her hair away from her face and cups her cheek with his hand. "If I remember correctly, you weren't the one who found me again. And you didn't force my memories on me either. I made my own choices—all of them."

With a smile, Simon leans down and presses a kiss to her forehead. "And I don't regret a single one."


	17. I've Missed You Kiss - Aline and Helen

**Honestly I have no excuse for why this update took so long (because these fics are short and therefore easy to write) except that I've been writing a lot of fic in other places and for other fandoms and I honestly kind of forgot about this story? Sorry about that. Anyway, here's Aline/Helen for a Guest who's been requesting them!**

 **Warning: very mild suggestive themes ahead in case that makes you uncomfortable (it is rated T, so I think I'm fine, but I figured I'd mention it just in case)**

* * *

 **7\. "I've missed you" kiss - Aline/Helen**

* * *

When she hears the knock on her door, Helen groans in frustration. "For the last time, Fergus, I'm not interested in taking a break and going out for coffee! I don't care that I'm only really here because I'm in exile. I still have a job to do, and I'm still going to do it. I have to prove to the Clave that I'm not some dangerous rebel in league with the fey!"

There's a pause, and then the knocking starts up again. Helen starts subconsciously tapping her pen to the rhythm before she notices and stops in annoyance. "I'm in the middle of something important!" she yells. "And even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be interested in going for coffee with you!"

The person on the other side of the door snickers, and Helen frowns. That snicker is distinctly female... and familiar...

Then the door swings open, and Aline Penhallow pokes her head through. "Still not interested in going for coffee?"

"Aline!" Helen jumps to her feet and throws her arms around her girlfriend, charts and maps detailing the wards completely forgotten. "You're a day early!"

"Um... no, I'm not."

"Really?"

Aline pulls out her phone and shows her the date on the lock screen, raising her eyebrows. "I guess you weren't kidding when I called and you said you were busy."

"What? Oh, yeah, sorry." Helen squints at the screen. "I can't believe it. I've been dealing with so much shit for the last week that I haven't noticed the time passing."

Aline's eyes narrow. "What shit?"

Helen regrets her words instantly. "Nothing too serious," she says quickly. "It's just because I'm a new person in the workplace who also happens to be female and bi and half-faerie and exiled. Honestly, it'd be more surprising if I _didn't_ have to deal with shit."

"Still." Aline frowns. "This isn't right. I can't believe the Clave did this to you."

"No use getting angry about it," Helen says. Then she grins. "Besides, it's not so bad now that you're here."

Aline scrunches up her nose. "God, you're so _cheesy_."

"You're so supercilious."

Aline laughs and leans closer, glancing pointedly at Helen's lips. "Anyway. I don't have anything to fear from Fergus, right? I don't have to punch him in some dark alley and tell him to keep his hands off my girl?"

Helen rolls her eyes. "Believe me, if he tried to put his hands _on_ your girl, you wouldn't be the first one punching him in a dark alley."

"Good." Then Aline kisses her, and Helen discovers that she wasn't really joking earlier. Everything really _is_ better now that Aline's with her.

"Wow," she says when Aline pulls back.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. I just missed you even more than I realized." Helen kisses her again. "And I already knew I missed you a lot."

Aline grins. "I missed you too. Now, do you really have something important to do, or—?"

"I do, actually," she says, and Aline's face falls.

"Oh. Well, fortunately for you, you're really cute when you're focused on work, so I'll just—"

"You didn't let me finish!" Helen protests. "I was going to say, 'I do, actually. I need to give my girlfriend a proper welcome.' And then you would say, 'I'm sure she would appreciate that,' and then we would bang. It was going to be romantic and stuff."

Aline laughs again. "You really are cheesy."

"Just shut up and let me give my girlfriend a proper welcome."

Aline's eyes sparkle in the light of Helen's worklamp. "I'm sure she would appreciate that."

"See? You're learning."

"Let's just get to the part where we bang."

Helen feels a smile tug at her lips. "Okay. I can do that."


	18. I'm Sorry Kiss - Malec

**that awkward moment when you've been away from this website for so long that all the chapters in your Doc Manager are gone... Yikes. I hope I didn't have anything too important in there.**

 **Anyway, I'm just going to admit that there's no way this fic is going to be regularly updated from now on. I'm not as active on this website anymore, so I'm not going to have anything like a regular posting schedule. _However_ , I will probably come back and post new chapters for this sporadically, whenever I feel inspired. Like this one!**

 **This is partially based off of** **Blahblahbook** **'s request for a Malec beach kiss and partially based off of the fact that I just finished _The Bane Chronicles_ , which both renewed my love for Malec and made me desperately want to write a fic where somebody took care of Alec for once, instead of the other way around. So here we are!**

 **I don't own TMI.**

* * *

 **16\. "I'm sorry" kiss - Magnus/Alec**

* * *

Magnus never saw the demon coming.

In his defense, he wasn't really _expecting_ one to show up. This was supposed to be one of Alec's rare days off from saving the world. Generally, Magnus preferred to spend free days at parties with excessive amounts of glitter and alcohol. But those usually involved a hefty number of Downworlders, and Alec still looked vaguely uncomfortable whenever he had to spend time with a lot of them all at once. Not because he disliked them, as Magnus had first assumed, but because as a general rule, Downworlders disliked Shadowhunters (with good reason), and Alec never knew how to deal with the mixed reactions his presence received. So today, Magnus had foregone the parties and Portaled Alec and himself to one of his favorite lesser-known beaches (on the East Coast, because Alec was paranoid). He didn't mind enduring the quiet for a little while if it made Alec comfortable.

Besides, it was a good excuse to get Alec shirtless in as little time as possible. He'd never thought that getting Alec shirtless would mean leaving his back vulnerable to demon attacks. Until some sort of beaked water demon sprang out of the ocean, latched onto Alec's shoulder, and dragged him under the surface.

Magnus stared at the ocean for three helpless seconds before coming to his senses and snapping his fingers. Instantly, a geyser of water shot into the sky where Alec had last been, catapulting him and the water demon out of the ocean and onto the sand. Alec immediately jumped to his feet and yanked the demon off of his shoulder, seemingly unaware of the fact that it left part of its beak behind. "Magnus!" he shouted, wrestling with the wiggling beast. "My seraph blade!"

He snapped his fingers again, and the blade appeared in Alec's hand. " _Barachiel_ ," Alec gasped, still keeping the demon pinned down with one hand. The instant the seraph blade started to glow, he stabbed the demon in the neck, and it disintegrated. Only then did Alec start to falter, looking at the beak shard still embedded in his shoulder.

"Oh, Alexander," Magnus whispered, looking worriedly at the same shard. "Let me take care of that. I'm sure I can—"

"Magnus, watch out!" Alec cried. He sprang towards Magnus, hands outstretched. Magnus didn't know why until he heard the unmistakable hissing of another demon behind him.

Then Alec was on top of him, pushing him to the ground, and Magnus was shoving him away just as quickly, leaping to his feet to shield Alec from the approaching demon. A few careful spells and a muttered chant sent it back to the Void. As soon as it was gone, Magnus surveyed the surrounding area, sparks dancing around his fingertips in anticipation of another attack.

"Are there any more?" Alec asked, still lying on the sand with an expression somewhere between confusion and annoyance trapped on his face.

"Not as far as I can tell," Magnus said. "I'm so sorry, Alexander. I've never seen a Kappa demon here in the summer before. I thought—"

"How could you do that?" Alec demanded suddenly, scrambling to his feet again.

Magnus blinked at him. "Do what?"

"Push me away like that! You could have gotten hurt!"

Magnus blinked again. "Alec, I am a warlock. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, but…" He huffed. "You shouldn't have to. You're supposed to let me—"

"Let you what?" Magnus retorted. "Get hurt? Get _killed_? While I stand by and watch? I'm immortal! You don't have to worry about me!"

Alec looked at his feet, toes buried by sand. "You may be immortal, but you can still be killed," he muttered.

Just like that, Magnus quieted too. "I know that," he said. "But so can you." He stepped toward Alec and pulled the beak shard out carefully, watching as the _iratze_ on Alec's chest did its work and the wound on his shoulder shrank and vanished into a scar. "I know you, Alexander," he said eventually. "You want to protect everyone you care about, and I understand that. I admire it. But you have to understand that I want to protect the person I care about too, and nothing he says is going to make me stop."

Finally— _finally_ —Alec looked at him again, blue eyes flashing brilliant gold as the sun dipped towards the horizon. "I guess I could find a way to get used to that," he said slowly. Then he kissed Magnus, and Magnus was pretty sure the glow of the setting sun was seeping into his bones and setting his blood on fire. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you for being a good boyfriend."

Magnus's heart still thumped whenever he heard the word _boyfriend_ slip from Alec's lips. He couldn't help leaning forward and kissing Alec again, longer and deeper than before. They didn't stop until the sun stained the sand a fiery red and Magnus remembered that he had made dinner reservations.

But then Alec told him to screw the dinner reservations, and, well. Magnus didn't want to get into two arguments with his boyfriend in one day.


End file.
